A shadow between us
by Royale Prince Blanche
Summary: There’s only an enemy that Danny can’t defeat alone, an enemy far worst than Pariah Dark and his older self… The only enemy who Danny has loved as himself. Please R&R. Warning: Slash and femmeslash, don’t like it, don’t read it.
1. Prologue: Dreamers and Demons

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom; the songs "No ordinary love" and "And then we kiss"; any character related to The Wotch or The Wotch: Cheer; and everything related to Marvel comics are (sadly enough) not my property.

Warnings: Contains slash and femmeslash and spoilers from almost every topic cited in the disclaimer.

Dedications: This fic is dedicated to those who talked to me when I was beginning in this (especially to 13th Unlucky Jinx and Alexander Hunter)… Thank you.

A/N: Sorry for make you suffer posting another story, but I think this is going to be good… or better than the others, I hope…

**Prologue: Dreamers and Demons**

**General:**

Danny felt as good as somebody who has the Heaven in the Earth… He felt the warm respiration of someone mixing with his own, the beats of a heart who seemed distant and who was in the same rhythm than his…

Two lips closed with his in a deep kiss, a tongue that wanted to feel every single part of his mouth...

He tried to open his eyes, but, in the ecstasy of the moment, he just could remain in that state of weakness that he ever felt whenever his lover take him in his arms…

His lover, that person who he loves with all of his soul, was there, giving to Danny the e most precious gift of this world, the sweet flavour of his lips…

Suddenly, the two lovers get separated, just to stare one in front of the other, just to see in their eyes, to say all of that words that can describe that moment…

When Danny opened his eyes, he could see the face of a young-yet-build man, the blond, short hair and the blue, almost indigo eyes of the only person he loved more than himself…

Dash Baxter, the person who in the day was punching him and throwing him into a locker, in the night was the person who gives Danny that desire of still being alive, just to see how that face becomes older…

But his face didn't stay in that way, because it soon changed to another… A face that mirrored exactly Danny's own face, just with green eyes and white hair…

Phantom…

He didn't know why, but, whenever he turned into ghost form, or even in normal form, he sensed another mind within his own… Other thoughts that he never could think, feeling that he never felt before…

He knew that, since the day in that he gained his powers, he was never alone… That other mind was always with him.

But he didn't know why, in this moment, he stopped thinking about Dash and begin to think in that other mind, that he called Phantom…

But, in the moment that Phantom began to move, and tried to kiss Danny, they heared a strange sound, coming from outside of the room…

At the same time, a greenish light began to illuminate the room, and the roof began to wreck and fall…

Danny could feel a terrible power, coming from the same being that produced the sound… Then, he saw a shadowed figure, almost identical to Phantom, but with fiery hair and red, shiny eyes…

Then, Danny could see how the darkness began to cover everything, almost like if his mind was turning off… All disappearing into the darkness… A really scary laugh in the middle of the void… And then… the morning light


	2. Chapter 1: Doubts and Desires

**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom, The Hellfire Club, and the name of this chapter are not from my own.

**Warnings:** Slash. Yaoi. Shounen ai. MalexMale relationships. There must to be other terms, but it'll be very ridiculous if I put them here.

**A/N: **Sorry for not update in a long time, but there was many things that were out of my control (school, family problems, writers' block…). I hope you enjoy this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Doubts and Desires**

**General:**

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" said the voice in the other side of the telephone.

Kwan doubted to reply that question. He didn't know why this was happening.

"I don't know, Emmanuel. But I'm sure that he can help us"

"Perfection is more than a simple being… Why are you so sure that this boy… Danny Fenton or whatever is his name… Can help us?" replied the other person.

"Because… Just like you, he has something special" **(1)**

"Let me guess… Ghost powers?"

"How do you… Oh, yeah… telepathy"

"Even with his powers-if they are really useful to us-, Perfection is maybe more than he can possibly fight." Emmanuel ended that phrase with some… pain in his voice. He was responsible for this.

"Don't worry… Perfection can be terrible, but she is not a thread to Danny…"

"Felicia said the same thing about her, and she's lying six feet under."

"Danny's different; he could handle many situations before the Hellfire came to existence…"

"I hope so, Black Rook, because if not, the Hellfire will not have mercy on our souls **(2)**… And, Perfection will not have mercy in all the existence." Emmanuel then hanged up the phone.

Kwan knew that this battle will decide everything, his loyalty to his friends, to the Hellfire, and his loyalty to one of his best friends… The friend he betrayed, just to be able to handle this situation. But nothing cares in this moment that the Universe is at the edge of the destruction. Danny is the only being who can defeat Perfection… Or at least, give the Universe another little time of reservoir.

**Emmanuel:**

"Do you really think that little Ghost-brat could defeat me?" asked Perfection, when I was trying to relax in my Jacuzzi. While I was feeling how the water wiped away all of my stress, also, I felt how, in my mind, the room changed to the form of an ancient fountain of a temple in Greece. However, that was in the astral plane, as my mind was creating that scenario.

Since we shared the same body and mind, and since I'm a telepath, it's very simple to talk to another form of my mind.

"Answer me, unless you want to lose the last bit of control that you have on yourself."

"I don't think he can be a match for you, but anything is possible… That's something I learned when you killed my grandmother." I replied to that abomination.

"Oh please!! I just caused Felicia to suffer a little amyotrophic lateral sclerosis disease…"

"Who was the cause of her death." I said with tears in my eyes. She was the only telepath who could be a threat to Perfection, and, even being victorious, Perfection was able to overload her motor neurons whenever she used her telekinesis powers (since the telekinesis focuses in the nerves and neurons as focal points), basically, creating a artificial ALS disease. **(3)**

"Maybe you think I'm just a manifestation of a part of you…" said Perfection, creating the mental image of a palace, in which she was the queen.

"I know that you're not just a part of me. You're my subconscious mind. You're who I really am… And what I don't want to be."

When I said that, Perfection, looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"Know this, Emmanuel. Maybe you're who control this body. Maybe you can use your powers in the same way I do. Maybe you're the next to take the title of White King… But you are only a mortal. Meanwhile, I will done my mission of bring Order and Perfection to this Universes."

"You're not a Goddess; you're only a power-hungry girl with the belief of being superior and sadistic tendencies." **(4)**

"Maybe, but I don't care… I will bring Perfection to the Universe, it doesn't matter who try to stop me… And you and your little cute and loved Kwan will die."

"SHUT UP!!" I then tried to seal her, but her powers were too powerful for me…

The last thing I remember of that moment is being again in the room, painful by the efforts of try to defeat Perfection. I maybe can confront Perfection, but I can't stop her for ever. I need help… I just hope that someone can help me to stop Perfection, no matter what's the price for that…

**Phantom:**

Being the secret observant is maybe the most difficult work in this world. Being not able to touch his soft skin, to kiss his lips, to stroke his black hair… Is an unbearable cruel temptation just to see him in the mirror, his baby blue eyes looking to himself, without noticing that I can see him too.

I know that, if we were separated again, it would be wrong: the first time, we ended as the big Boy Scout and the cool guy, while, if I let someone to separate us, maybe we could end as Dark Danny.

Even if my desires are killing me, I can't try to separate myself from Danny. That'd be too dangerous for us, and if he dies…

He knows that I exist, but he doesn't understand how. He believes that I'm only a part of him, and that right… But I'm no longer just another form of his mind. Now, I'm a different being, with my own emotions and my own mind. But, somehow, I'm still connected to him.

Maybe this is the way we always have to be, he being in control of my body whenever he "go ghost", and me being just a shadow of his secret desires. But I feel that, someday, I'll be free to make what I want to do… And that means make Danny Fenton mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Hope you've enjoyed it.

Now, the explanations…

**1:** Yes, Kwan knows _almost_ everything.

**2:** The same old Marvel's Hellfire club… Or at least something close.

**3:** Disease and death taken from my real-life grandmother.

**In memoriam:** Felicia Margarita Loyo, 1940-2003;

_Spanish:_ Descansa ahora, tu, madre de mi madre, que tu Alma se regocije en el sarcasmo y la diversión que tuviste en vida.

_English: _Rest now, you, mother of my mother, let your soul enjoy in the sarcasm and the fun that you had in your life.

**4:** I know, too Dark Phoenix, but keep reading it, the thing is just starting…


	3. Chapter 2: Nothing last forever

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom, The wotch, X-men… yadda-yadda-yadda… Not mine… yadda-yadda-yadda… I don't own it... yadda-yadda-yadda… I'm getting bored from this entire yadda-yadda-yadda thing…

**Warnings: **Slash/Yaoi/Shounen ai…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Nothing last forever**

**Danny:**

When I woke up, I heard some explosions in the basement… Great, another experiment.

When I finally gated out of the bed and get dressed, I stay in the bedroom for a while, looking for something…

I was looking for a photo that Sam took of Tuck and me while we were sleeping in the floor the first time we fought against Skulker. I don't know why, but in that moment I only wanted to remember that times when all were simpler. Now, everything is such complicated.

I've had told to Sam, Tucker and Jazz about my crush on Dash, but they only said that I have to protect from him… Maybe I'd like him, but he still is a bully, with the only thought of mocking other boys… This only would give him more reasons to make my life a hell on earth.

But still, I can't imagine my life without being punched for him, something a little masochistic, but I just can't escape from that desire of being his lover.

"Danny, someone's looking for you" I heard Jazz yelling from the door (though that was hard, there were explosions again from my parent's lab).

I run down the stairs. Nobody comes to home just to see me in these hours of the morning. When I reached to the door, there was someone I didn't recognized…

A tall, black haired, blue-eyed girl, dressed in a modified-to-be-sexy black male school uniform. The uniform had the emblem of the "Hellfire High School" **(1)**. For the look of the girl, it was a really fancy high school. **(2)**

"Excuse me… Are you Daniel Fenton?" asked the girl, with some worry in her voice.

"Yes, and you are…"

I couldn't end the phrase, because, as fast as I fly in ghost form, she just grabbed my arm and run away with me… Or at least I thought that, until I realized that we weren't running… We were in the park.

**Jo/Colin (3): **

Since that day in which the guys and I were transformed into girls, it was easy to them coping with their new lives… Especially because none of them remembered that moment. They just remember being girls. But I can remember a life full of problems to me and those who surrounded me.

This is maybe the first time I think about this in weeks… even months, but I always end thinking about how I'm happier now. And that's right, now I can express more of myself (as my obsession with the magical girl anime), and now, me and my friends are more popular than ever. But there's still a part of me that's trying of came out, a part of me that's still the bully jock.

And then, when that thing came... In the few months that just passed in Tandy since the Principal O'brian disappeared and then came the new principal (who says that her name is 32), many strange thing had happened to us. And now, this thing came to us…

Since it appeared, everyone is acting different… Expressing more anger and lust than before. That thing made this to us… It made us show our real selves, including me, making me show my real face as Colin…

**Sam:**

That morning something horrible was happened to us… She was dead.

Ida Mason, my grandmother, the only one who could understand me in the shallow world created by my parents, had died at the age of 70.

I couldn't believe it. She was healthy. She had more life than my parents, who are just a snobbish pair of shallow people. She deserved to live…

At the same time my parents tried to comfort me, I received a call from someone, who called himself "Black Rook". He said that he knew how I felt and he could help me in some way. Also, he told me that he was in the park.

I didn't know what to do, but a voice inside of my head was telling to follow that "Black Rook". Then I decided to go. It wouldn't matter anything. Now that she's dead, it doesn't matter if I die. None of my parents can understand me, Danny would never love me, and the other persons don't even see me as a human. That means that I can disappear and no one would even feel pain.

Nothing can stop me from know what can do this "Black Rook" to help me. If it means that I can talk again with my grandma, I could do anything to that. Anything…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry for make it short this time, but I'm having some problems in the inspiration now… Believe me; the next one will be long enough.

**1:** Based in my real life high school.

**2:** See previous answer

**3:** The whole PoV was from a character of The Wotch. Want to know a little more, visit the page. Don't want to know, don't visit the page.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness all around

**Disclaimer: **The Wotch, Danny Phantom and any relate articles are not from my property.

**Warnings: **Slash. Some implied femmeslash. Nothing serious, believe me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Darkness all around**

**Anne (1):**

I was trying to help Jason make his confession. He was about to tell me something important about him. I knew it was important, because he was at the same time thrilled and scared.

"Can you tell me now, o do you want to tell me in other moment?" I said to him, with some concern. He was never like this. Only when he get kissed by that guy Larry when I transformed him into "Sonja".

"I think I can…"

"Take your time. I mean, if it's so important to you, then you need time to believe it yourself".

He was desperate to tell somebody about his secret. I could felt it.

Then, he just looked deep into my eyes. His blue eyes looking into mine.

"Anne, I know this can make you feel bad, or anything, but I have to share this with somebody. You know that I like being Sonja, right?".

"Yes".

"And you know that every time I can, I like to be transformed in her, right?"

"Yes".

"Well, now I know why… I like to be Sonja because… In that form I can feel as right something that I've ever felt. I… Can show a part of me that I never show".

"Uh-hu" This was becoming a little uncomfortable, but I tried to don't show it to Jason.

"Well… I think that part of me, that feeling, is my love for someone. And that someone… is Robin".

For a while, I though that was a joke. I mean, from anything that I know of Jason, I know that he is obsessed with the red-headed women, and that he feels something about Angelique. But then, whenever he gets transformed into Sonja, she's usually attracted to Robin. And, sometimes, when Jason is normal and there's someone else flirting with Robin (or trying, as in the case of Cassie), I can see some jealousness in his face. But I never though it will be more than a friendship.

I hope I can help him, since I know how it feels. I mean, he's not the only one that I know who has a crush in someone of his or her own gender. Actually, the other case was closer to me than even Jason could be. The other person that I know, that other person who fell in love with someone who's never gonna take her affections just for being of the same gender… Is me.

**Danny:**

When I get completely consent about were I was and the other persons that were there, I felt some strange voice in my mind.

It wasn't the same voice that I feel sometimes; the voice that I believe belongs to Phantom… this voice was darker. It was even more terrifying that the voice of my dark self. It was laughing in a maniacal way, making me feel afraid of whatever was in my mind.

"I know for what you're passing now" said a man voice behind me, and, we I turned to see, I saw a boy dressed almost in the same way of the girl that came to my home that morning. He also shared some resemblance with the girl, especially because they had the same eyes and hair color.

"What… Who are you?"

"Why they always have to make that question?... Look, that's not important to this moment. Wait here until my partner came and then we can…" He stopped talking when he saw something in the sky.

In the next moment, the entire park was being covered in darkness. Just like in my dream.

I went ghost just in time to avoid a ghost ray that came from nowhere (and hit in the chest the boy who was talking to me). I tried to see who threw the ray, but the darkness was becoming more… material. I hardly could see the figure of a woman, but nothing more.

At the same time, the guy disappeared in all the darkness. I'd hear again the sound of the maniacal laugh and the dark voice that was in my head. I though that I was losing the control of my mind… I didn't know what to do against that voice and against the darkness. I was afraid… And then, something just snapped out of the darkness, something far more evil than the darkness itself.

**Kwan:**

I've had though that the only enemy we should care was Perfection, but when I saw the park, I doubted about if Perfection was the only thread to the world in that moment.

The entire park was covered in a sphere made of darkness. I knew that somebody was in danger, but the only thing I could do was stare out of the sphere.

Then, I saw the Manson girl, who also was staring to the sphere, but with a different look in her face. It was more like… possessed.

I was concerned about three persons in particular. The first one was the Manson girl. I should never call her… But Felicia, who was the only person that knew how to defeat Perfection, said that she was important, that in some moment, she would be more important than everyone… except from the boy in Tandy, Jason Grey. Danny, the other two persons that I picked, even myself… In the vision that Felicia had before die, she said that many people would try to help us, but only the Manson girl and that Jason Grey were directly named for her.

The other person for I was concerned was Danny. He always was good to me… At least, when I wasn't punching him with Dash and the others. But in the little time that passed since Star dumped me, and since I revealed to the others that I'm gay, he became one of my friends… And now I'm scarifying that friendship just to avoid that other beings would be destroyed by that monster of Perfection.

And the third person is Emmanuel. Since the first time I see him, I knew he was especial. Something about him made me feel insecure about myself. When Perfection arose for the first time, he came for my help. Then, a few months before I had to move to Amity Park looking for the persons that Felicia had told me would be able to help us, I discovered that I felt something stronger than friendship toward him… But in that time, I didn't know what it was. Now I know that I love him… Also I know that he feels in the same way, but he's hurt because something I did to him, and now I think he's only desperate… If Perfection wasn't so terrible, he maybe wouldn't be talking to me n this moment.

I hope the three of them could forgive me if my actions end hurting them. But since we all have to fight our demons, I'm not the only one who needs to be forgiven…

**Sam:**

I was instantly attracted to that darkness. Someone on it was calling me, telling me that I must go with her…

I was afraid, but that couldn't stop me from entering. At first, the sensations of being in that darkness… It wasn't only shadows. It was material, like if I were walking in water or something. It felt strange, like if I were in my element.

Oddly enough, I could see. Not like I usually see. This was entirely different. It was more like… If I could _feel _everything. What were surrounding me, how distant were the things to me, even who were there… I knew all of that. How? I don't know. But it was useful.

While I was walking in the middle of the darkness, I felt a familiar voice calling me. Though it was younger, I recognized that voice. It was from my grandmother… Or I thought it was.

Then, from the darkness, I saw many images from my past. From the first time I met Danny, to this morning, when I discovered that she was dead.

That thing that caused this darkness was also doing this… It was playing with my feelings.

I didn't wanted to cry, but I felt how my tears begun to fall. It was hard to relive all of that moments, especially when your have enough pain in your heart for a day.

I didn't know what to do. I felt so terribly weak, and I just wanted that to end.

Then, I heard again the voice. This time it was calling me again, but the voice was older… just like my bubbe's voice. I felt that something was taking control of me… But I was so weak that I couldn't do anything to avoid it. That thing just took control of my body and mind… But, before I lose my conscience, I felt a weak voice telling something to me.

"Don't be afraid, bubbeleh. I'm with you".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** I hope it was long enough…

**1: **Another character from The Wotch.


End file.
